The attachment of a cup spring to a disk carrier takes place in known friction clutches predominantly via riveted connections or formed sheet metal elements. Friction clutches for cup spring actuating means are primarily known in dry single disk or multiple disk clutches. Wet-running friction clutches with cup actuation are used in motorcycle applications.
A spring-actuable friction clutch of the type mentioned at the outset is known from DE 38 39 718 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. Said clutch has a disk carrier which is screwed to a cup spring. The cup spring is arranged obliquely and is held in said rest position by way of rings which are arranged in an offset manner. In said rest position, a pressure disk and disks of the clutch are held on one another in a frictionally locking manner. The cup spring is clamped in fixedly between the two rings. The one ring is configured in one piece with the disk carrier on its inner face, that is to say its side which faces the disks. The other ring is configured on a ring disk. The ring disk is fixed on the inner face of the disk carrier and spaced apart from the latter by way of pins and nuts. A spacer sleeve which defines the setpoint spacing between the rings is placed onto each pin. Each sleeve runs through a hole of sufficient size which is configured in the cup spring.
A spring-actuable friction clutch which is designed in this way is very complex structurally and the cup spring has to be mounted in a complicated manner in said friction clutch, since a multiplicity of individual parts have to be positioned with respect to one another and have to be connected to one another.